Fluorotrifluoromethylsulfonyl imide (FTFSI) is useful in various applications including electrolytes in electrochemical devices such as batteries and capacitors and as an ionic liquid component.
Despite the usefulness of FTFSI, no commercial production process for producing FTFSI exists.
Accordingly, there is a need for a simple method for producing a high yield of FTFSI.